


天真有邪(六)

by Cassiatora



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiatora/pseuds/Cassiatora





	天真有邪(六)

·OOC  
·先婚后爱  
·大明星×艺术家

 

时光流逝是最难以察觉的东西。

两个人不知不觉就已经在同一个屋檐下相处了将近一个月。

倒是没什么矛盾。

因为黄景瑜很听尹昉的话。

尹昉有空会看书看电影研究新菜，有时候也会和黄景瑜聊一聊自己在世界各地的见闻。

黄景瑜也经常给尹昉分享一些在剧组的趣事，有时候也忍不住聊些无关痛痒的别的明星的八卦。

尹昉还是照常去舞团上班排舞，黄景瑜这一个月来除了去参加了一个访谈节目和接送尹昉，其他时候基本都在家里闲着。

之前上访谈节目的时候，主持人还特意提了提黄景瑜准备结婚的事情。

黄景瑜也借此表明了自己确实是已经有男朋友且马上要结婚了，并且特别指出男朋友是圈外人，希望大家不要打扰他。

主持人又问，“能否告诉大家一些关于男朋友的情况呢？”

黄景瑜一点没犹豫地拒绝了，说，:“可能大家多多少少也知道一些，毕竟他很优秀嘛！但是你们知道归知道，这和我亲口说出来不一样。我说过要保护他，就不会自己说出来或者带他公开露面的，除非等哪天他愿意，我也会很乐意和大家分享的。”

节目播出之后，网上一片惊呼黄景瑜男友力满分。

就连尹昉也特意守在电视机前收看了。结果黄景瑜一直在旁边捣乱，不想让尹昉看，觉得特羞耻，就像在尹昉面前裸奔一样。

尹昉听了黄景瑜的话之后，耳朵有点泛红。

第一次觉得，这个笑起来有虎牙的男孩，似乎比他想象的更有担当。

最近天气有点降温，那种炙烤皮肤的炎热和堵塞毛孔的闷，终于还是消退了不少。

晚上的气温最舒服。

难得尹昉第二天放假，两个人在家涮了小火锅吃。

刚好冰箱菜没了，黄景瑜还因为吃得太多撑着了。

尹昉向来注重养生，就带着他去超市买菜，顺便散个步消化消化。

两个人一直绕路走，在附近的公园里一阵招猫逗狗，直到天边处传来隐约作响的雷声，才赶紧回去。

两个人一路上小话说个没停。

结果刚刚踏上台阶，从暗处的小岔路转到有光的地方，就被一群扛着长枪短炮的记者团团围住了。

就差没怼到脸上来了。

尹昉下意识往黄景瑜身后躲。

黄景瑜反应快，一把拉过尹昉按在自己怀里。

尹昉的脑袋被黄景瑜按在肩膀上，整张脸都被遮得严严实实，一丝窥探的余地都没有。

尹昉对这种场面还是有点慌，伸手拽住了黄景瑜卫衣的下摆。

在一片喧闹中，黄景瑜也没有漏掉尹昉这些个小动作。

本来是按着尹昉的头，现在改成一点一点慢慢地顺着尹昉的头发。

带着让尹昉心安的温柔力道。

“黄景瑜，这是你男朋友吗？”

“你们是怎么认识的呢？”

“你们已经同居多久了呢？”

“为什么选择突然公布婚讯？”

“你不觉得之前是在欺骗粉丝感情吗？”

……

一个接一个的问题砸向黄景瑜，甚至说是质问也不为过。带着毫不掩饰的恶意和窥探。

平时对待各种刁钻问题游刃有余，甚至有时也为了躲避问题各种耍赖一点架子没有的人，第一次在这么多镜头面前直接黑了脸。

一时间那些记者也反应不及。

从来没见过黄景瑜这么生气。

黄景瑜脾气好，又自来熟，平时对谁都很和气，是各家媒体都挺愿意采访的艺人。

趁着这个空档，黄景瑜果断搂着尹昉转身就走，冷冷地扔下一句，“无可奉告。”

犹如寒冬腊月。在场的记者们也被黄景瑜吓得不轻。

黄景瑜进了家门都还在生气，脸色不太好看，还忘了松开尹昉。

“黄景瑜？”尹昉在他怀里小小声叫他。

“嗯？”黄景瑜这才顺势松开尹昉，努力放松一点自己的表情，怕吓着尹昉，他也知道自己黑脸的时候有点吓人。

“还生气呢？”尹昉和他隔得很近，抬头问他。

“嗯。”黄景瑜心里还是难受。

差一点，只差一点。如果他晚一秒护住尹昉，明天他俩的正脸高清图就是娱乐头条。

一个月的时间，已经足够两个人变得熟稔。

尹昉牵起黄景瑜的手，一根手指一根手指的捏他，安慰他，“我都不生气，你生什么气啊？”

“都是他们太过分了。”刚刚还黑着脸，这下突然又开始委屈了。

“不是说他们不知道你家住几栋吗？”尹昉尽量放轻语气。

要是黄景瑜这么大个人给气哭了，他可不知道该怎么哄。

“说起这个就更气了！”黄景瑜又换成了一副气呼呼的样子。

“嗯？怎么说？”尹昉不懂。

“还不是……”黄景瑜正准备好好给尹昉科普一下，低下头却看到尹昉一脸好奇。

真是不知道一个三十多岁的男人，怎么还会这么露出这么单纯又懵懂的表情，完全不忍心告诉他这些。

黄景瑜觉得，尹昉是应该永远单纯地活在自己的世界里的。

所以他收住了话头，说，“算了，不提了，说起来难受。”

“那就不说了。”尹昉看他这个样子，自己心里也不痛快，干脆直接跳过这个话题，“诶？你上次不是说还得回去拍戏吗？什么时候？”

“快了吧，昨天我经纪人还给我打电话说这事儿呢，可能就这两天吧。”估摸着尹昉顾及他心情，黄景瑜也就顺坡下了。

“那是要去外地？”尹昉问他。

“嗯，不是很远。最近可能会一直都有记者守着，你自己在家就别从一楼进了，直接从停车场坐电梯吧。”

“嗯。”尹昉一看话题又绕回来了，干脆假装看了下时间，其实什么也没看清，直接催黄景瑜洗漱，“去，洗脸刷牙。”

完全忘了其实自己也有个房子的事情。

“？！”黄景瑜不可置信，摁开手机屏幕，看了眼时间，“不是吧，这才九点多一点点……”

“困了。”尹昉简明扼要，硬生生掐断了黄景瑜想熬夜的念头。

本来黄景瑜一直就是个夜猫子，看尹昉最近一直工作，所以才配合着尹昉的作息，每天晚上十点半睡觉，早上八点起床。

本来想着尹昉明天放假，这下总能熬熬夜了，还准备拉着尹昉一起的。没想到，尹昉早睡早起根本不是因为要上班的原因，只是因为习惯而已。

“……哎。太养生了。”黄景瑜感叹。

“这是为你好。”尹昉作出一副长辈的样子。

“嗯，您说的都对。”黄景瑜转身朝厕所去了。

等尹昉洗漱完回来，一眼就看见黄景瑜在床上盘着腿玩游戏，面目狰狞。

小孩子忘性真大。这么快就忘了之前那一茬。

黄景瑜正玩得起劲，左摇右晃的。

被尹昉一把抽了手机，“睡觉。”

抬头眨巴着眼装可怜，“尹老师……”

“嗯。没收了。”说完把黄景瑜手机往枕头下一塞，还躺下去把枕头压着。

“……”黄景瑜看尹昉实在没有还手机的意思，这才磨磨蹭蹭躺下乖乖睡觉了。

本来觉得可能这么早不可能睡得着，结果不知道是不是这一个月来被尹昉带着养生养成习惯了，躺了个十几分钟还真就困了，也不去惦记手机了，在又一次翻身之后直接睡着了。

第二天一早，想着这事儿可能影响太大，所以尹昉难得的特意上网浏览了下娱乐新闻。

果不其然，基本被黄景瑜的高清大脸照和自己的高清后脑勺给承包了。

本来还以为影响恶劣，毕竟黄景瑜昨天脸色那么臭。

结果一翻评论，好像不是这么回事的样子。

好多人反倒在说黄景瑜男友力满分，超酷，超帅，护妻狂魔，不愧是亚洲第一A之类的……

虽然不全懂，但是好像是在夸黄景瑜吧？

嗯，不错不错。老艺术家很满意地点了点头。

一直翻到一条有点严肃并且很长的评论，尹昉才缓缓停下滑动的手指，慢慢看过去。

也才第一次知道了私生饭的存在。

介绍很详细，猜测有理有据，尹昉也看懂了。

一直以来他只觉得黄景瑜这么个大男孩，又爱笑又没脸没皮，应该是被所有人喜爱的。

就算做了大明星，各方面隐私是更少些，但是黄景瑜应该是值得被所有人宠着的爱着的。

连尹昉自己，都对黄景瑜格外偏爱。

但是他从来不知道，原来所谓最疯狂的喜欢，会让人失去了理智。

不过这最疯狂又极致的喜欢，也不值一提。

虽然只窥见一隅，但尹昉看得明明白白，那些人根本就不是真心喜欢黄景瑜。

她们根本就看不得黄景瑜与她们相隔千万个人获得自己的幸福。

她们想要的，是黄景瑜永远单身，永远是她们的假想对象，不可以恋爱，更不可以结婚。

不会真诚地祝福他，更不会理解他。

尹昉第一次觉得，黄景瑜好像也不是一直那么快乐，他好像有时候也会很累很失望。

只是他不愿意让周围的人跟他一起不开心，所以才一直努力给别人带去快乐，小心地收捡好自己所有的不快乐。

所以昨天晚上，黄景瑜欲言又止的，正是如此吧。

你看，他已经猜到了，而且话到嘴边了，还是不想用自己的糟心事去扰了尹昉的清净。

尹昉突然就很心疼他。

坐在床边看着黄景瑜睡着的样子，乱糟糟的头发，四仰八叉的睡姿，还有时不时抠抠肚皮的小动作，都越发地让尹昉觉得可爱。

黄景瑜啊黄景瑜，真是越了解越觉得你好了。

所以尹昉难得心软，没叫黄景瑜起床。

黄景瑜醒来的时候还一脸懵，语气黏糊糊地问，“你怎么不叫我？”

“看你睡得香。”尹昉说。

肯定是胡扯的，就算他黄景瑜还没醒全，也不会信了尹昉的邪，以前哪次叫他不是睡得正香？

“是不是你自己赖床了？”黄景瑜为自己的机智疯狂点赞。

“……”尹昉发誓，再也不纵着黄景瑜睡懒觉了。绝对！没有！下次了！

“是不是？是不是？我肯定猜对了。”黄景瑜还一脸得意，以为抓住了尹昉的小辫子。就说嘛，谁放假还早起啊？

“是是是，就你最聪明。”尹昉毫不走心地胡乱应了两句。

下一秒转身就走。


End file.
